Ever After
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: O que foi que deixou tudo tão forte, tão intenso e repentino? Terá sido a proximidade da guerra, Harry? O fim de tudo?O que nos fez largar precauções e preconceitos, rivalidades e criancices, para cedermos a nós mesmos?


**Disclaimer: Ninguém é meu. A música também não.**

**N.A: É praticamente uma ficlet. Ler uma outra fic, e ****ouvir**** essa múisca que está espalhada entre ela, e que se chama ****_To Build a Home, The Cinematic Orchestra_, ****me fizeram escrevê-la. Espero que gostem.**

_Ever After_

Eu levei tanto tempo para perceber que era tudo que eu queria. Seu abraço pela manhã, e o carinho antes de dormir. Os lábios quentes e ásperos, e os cabelos que cobriam os olhos, a maneira felina de caminhar, o olhar desconcertado diante dos elogios merecidos, a intensidade deste mesmo olhar quando olhava para mim. Inesperado e bem vindo, como o sol no meio das tempestades do verão. Arrebatador e exigente, suave e delicado, e forte e necessitado de proteção. Intenso, como só você poderia ser. E que se foi. Sem me pedir permissão, como nunca pediu, apenas foi, indomável e forte, corajoso e tolo. E que se foi. Se foi.

_"There is a house built out of stone  
Wooden floors, walls and window sills...  
Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust...  
This is a place where I don't feel alone  
This is a place where I feel at home..."_

Entrou em minha vida sem pedir licença, invadiu todo e qualquer pedaço de mim com sua força e energia, que me contagiavam, mesmo quando eu não queria me deixar levar. Me ganhou de sua maneira esquiva, que mal conseguia se expressar com palavras, mas que dizia tudo com seu olhar. Seu olhar verde, da cor dos feitiços que passavam por nós há segundos. Enquanto a chuva cai, eu dedico cada segundo a traçar seu rosto, junto com as gotas que caem sobre ele, sem saber se são apenas da chuva, ou se minhas lágrimas unem-se a elas, para banhar suas feições. Você está dormindo, Harry? Por quê? Nós vamos ter todo o tempo do mundo agora, nós vamos ter tudo. Você precisa acordar, me olhar e sorrir, e fazer com que a chuva vá embora, e leve com ela o pó da batalha. Você precisa voltar para que as pessoas a minha volta parem de chorar. Precisa voltar para me fazer feliz. Você precisa acordar.

_"Cause, I built a home  
for you  
for me  
Until it disappeared  
from me  
from you  
And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust..."_

Foi a primeira vez que eu vi você, com seu olhar verde, me encarar de frente, sem raiva ou rancor. Foi quando eu me ofereci para ajudar vocês, foi quando eu ouvi seu obrigado. Eu acho que foi ali que eu me apaixonei por você. Ou foi antes, Harry? Foi quando eu vi aquele menino magricela na loja de vestes? Quando você recusou a minha amizade e me fez ver que nem sempre eu teria tudo que queria? Foi quando eu te vi voando atrás de mim, ou brigando comigo? Ou será que foi quando eu consegui sua atenção à noite, quando conversamos pela primeira vez, por estarmos escondidos, ou quando seu olhar fugia do meu, quando eu consegui tocar seu rosto, encostar meus lábios nos seus, quando você fugiu, ou foi quando você voltou, na noite seguinte? Não importa quando foi... Não mais. Quando foi que você passou a me amar, Harry? Acorde e me diga, eu preciso ouvir, mais uma vez e para sempre, eu preciso ouvir.

_"Out in the garden where we planted the seeds  
There is a tree as old as me  
Branches were sewn by the color of green  
Ground had arose and passed it's knees  
By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top  
I climbed the tree to see the world  
When the gusts came around to blow me down  
I held on as tightly as you held onto me  
I held on as tightly as you held onto me..."_

O que foi que deixou tudo tão forte, tão intenso e repentino? Terá sido a proximidade da guerra, Harry? O fim de tudo? O que nos fez largar precauções e preconceitos, rivalidades e criancices, para cedermos a nós mesmos? Quando foi que eu enfraqueci, que você se deixou vencer, que nos tornamos cúmplices e não mais rivais? Foi quando você me beijou? Quando eu te toquei? Quando nos tornamos um, e apenas um, e era apenas a nossa união que importava? Foi ali, Harry? Eu não sei responder sozinho, eu preciso do seu olhar para me guiar, seu riso para me conduzir, suas certezas para me manter firme. A chuva me fere e as vozes a minha volta são tão altas... Por que eles lamentam, Harry? Por que choram? Você vai voltar, eu sei que vai. Você nunca deixa ninguém para trás. Nunca me deixou, nem a seus amigos. Não é quando a guerra acabou que você vai nos deixar, não é? Não é por um feitiço tardio, de um bruxo inconformado que você vai deixar de cumprir suas promessas. Você prometeu, prometeu que não me deixaria aqui, se você fosse partir. E é por isso que eu sei que você vai voltar, Harry, eu sei que vai... Ou sou eu quem deve partir?

_"Cause, I built a home  
for you  
for me  
Until it disappeared  
from me  
from you"_

Eu me concentro em tirar as gotas de chuva de seus olhos, enquanto vejo-as encharcarem seus cabelos. Há alguém, e talvez seja mais de uma única pessoa, tentando me tirar de perto de você, Harry. Eles gritam que eu preciso de ajuda... Eles não sabem de nada, não é? Eu não preciso de ajuda, porque eu estou com você. Você, o garoto que salvou a todos, que salvou a mim mesmo da minha solidão, do meu vazio, de mim. Eu não vou me afastar de você, não há nada que possa me ajudar, o único que pode, o único que sempre pôde, foi, é, e sempre será você. Não me importa que o sangue manche a chuva que se acumula à nossa volta em poças. Não me importa que talvez os cortes sejam fundos demais... Eles são apenas o reflexo da minha alma retalhada pelo fato que você não me olha. Eu preciso de seu olhar, Harry, eu preciso dele aqui, em mim. A primeira vez que eu recebi esse feitiço, foi você quem lançou... Você não precisava ter vindo até mim agora, eu teria escapado sem você. O feitiço que tem a cor de seus olhos teria me atingido, mas eu não teria que suportar a dor de não ver mais o verde deles, não me ver mais refletido neles, não ver mais meu mundo resumido em você.

_"And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust..."_

A chuva faz meus cortes arderem, mas eu não sinto. Não muito. Dói mais não ver seus olhos. Dói mais não ver seu peito subir e descer, ritmado, como eu sempre observei, enquanto você dormia. Dói mais estar sozinho, depois de eu ter me acostumado a ter você aqui. Eu preciso de você, e mais nada. Que me importa o ar, ou a dor, a chuva que cai, ou o sol que desponta, lento, entre as nuvens cinzas? Que me importa continuar, Harry, se eu sei que você caiu por mim? Talvez seja hora de eu mesmo cumprir as suas promessas, talvez tenhamos nos tornado um, tão completamente, que eu possa fazer isso por você. Você jurou que não me deixaria só, jurou que não partiria sem mim, jurou que sempre estaria ao meu lado, e ao deixar você jurar isso, tantas e repetidas vezes, eu me comprometi a cumprir as mesmas promessas. E eu vou cumpri-las, por nós dois. Abraço seu corpo, que já não tem mais calor, e sinto a ardência dos meus cortes aumentar, pelo contato com sua roupa molhada. Afasto seus cabelos de sua testa e deposito um beijo ali, na cicatriz que ainda sangra, pela batalha que teve antes, desço meu beijo para seus lábios imóveis e frios, e acho que é só neste instante que finalmente realizo que você jamais voltará. Você jamais me deixaria beijá-lo, sem retribuir. Mexer em seus cabelos e traçar as linhas de seu rosto sem que eu recebesse um sorriso de volta. Não deixaria que eu o abraçasse, sem retribuir o abraço, me confortando enquanto buscava conforto em mim. Eu poderia ter feito tanto mais, dado tanto mais, confiado por tão mais tempo. Mas não acho que seja hora de lamentar. Eu tenho nossas promessas a cumprir. Encosto minha testa na sua, e respiro pela boca. Por algum motivo, não parece ter ar suficiente a nossa volta, nos terrenos da escola onde brigamos tantas vezes. Os soluços me impedem de respirar normalmente, as lágrimas se tornam mais fartas que as gotas da chuva que começa a parar e eu sei que não há mais razão alguma para continuar aqui.

_"And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust.."._

Em algum lugar, vejo você sorrir. E eu sei que você veio apenas para me levar. Eu aceito sua mão estendida e seu olhar ilumina meu mundo mais uma vez. A dor se vai, e as lágrimas, e a chuva, os gritos de dor e desamparo, os lamentos, o resto do mundo desaparece, e só o que importa somos nós.

Um. Único. Eterno.

Juntos.

**N.A: É, meio triste, eu sei... Fazer o quê? Tem dias que só saem coisas assim... (suspira).**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**R E V I E W !**

**N.B: Coisas tristes às vezes guardam uma beleza singela. A fic tá linda. Dói, mas tá linda, twin.**


End file.
